the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ejjina Mexonber-Quad
Duchess Ejjina Mexonber-Quad is one of the major characters of the Seraphic Chronicles and the Captain of the ScSS Seraphic. She is the main protagonist of the first Seraphic Chronicles book, Rhapsody and the follow up Kingmaker, due out in 2013. Ejjina was born and raised in the sleepy seaside village of Golding in Kakabaka Bay on Baraben Prime where she lived with her parents Hillon Mexonber and Dr Paretta Mexonber. Early Childhood When she was younger she wore braces for crooked teeth and a teddy bear called Peanut. She was average in every way. Her mother took her to church every year at Christmas and looked at stars with her through a telescope, which opened her eyes to the stars for the first time. She went to Greater Haggleton High School where she was a member of the football and swimming teams, something she joined as there was no athletics team. SHe enjoyed playing football so much she briefly considered a career in the game, but when scouts came they initially passed over her. When completing her final exams in 314AE she set three Quetico Province records in athletics, she graduated one of the top 20 students on the whole planet in that subject. Her classmates voted her "Best Sportsperson" and "Most Likely to Succeed." Rhapsody She had a crush on the school hunk, Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro with whom she had a date, and on that night her parents were murdered by a drugs cartel. She found her parents had provided well for her, their life insurance paid of their debts, including the new yacht her father had commissioned, and she used her inheritence to buy out the cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range. Soon after her parents murder she embarks on a galaxy spanning quest to become a member of the Quad with Philemon Yecroocs-Quad'Chi, accompanied by Bhutan Jii. While on the quest she completed the trials and when arriving on Neva'Eh met Enasis Secronaa-Quad, with whom she formed an immediate friendship. After joining the Quad in 314AE she added the traditional suffix "-Quad" to her name and was able to use her new powers to defeat the drugs cartel and bring her parents murderers to justice. She also improved all her exam results in the end of year tests to be one of the top students in her year. When Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro quit the football team rather than play alongside her she was made captain, which led to her being offered a trials with two football teams, including the Quetico City Panthers, her favourite football team. After this she joined Star Command. Despite being sponsiored by the legendary Commodore Chen, Sergeant Kim of the Sky Marshalls and Quetico Province District Attorney Kristopher Bergkamp she was initially deemed "unsuitable" despite perfect credentials. She was accepted when she asked for and investigation into the reasons behind this. Despite strong romantic feelings towards Bhutan she finds she does not love him, but is ready to move on with her lfie, finally grown up and ready to join Star Command Academy. Kingmaker In 314AE she attends Basic Training at Camp Berlinsberg in Northern Quetico Province and is placed in Delta Unit. Her Trainee Number was 02475-08315. She was named Squad Leader of Squad Delta-06. She set records in all three assault courses at Camp Berlinsberg. She became the first trainee in Baraben prime history to gain a perfect score, which she did in hand-to-hand combat. She set a record in the physical exam, being one of only six trainee's to be given the honourific "Warhammer" shirt. During the BEaST Delta-06 set a new all-time Alliance record.She graduated head of the class. At Star Command Academy she was subjected to some Quad based bullying. She had intended to taker her major in Piloting, Minoring in Strategy and Tactics and Operations, but when she started her courses she found she did not enjoy piloting but was a natural at Stategy and Tactics, and was convinced by Admiral Guinevere Bourbon to switch them. Her mentor was Ensign Mack. She played in the Academy football squad and joined the Historical Society, the Astronomy Club and Swimming Team. She also took part in the Resolute Marathon in 314AE and finished fifth. Her native language in Amglish, but she also speaks Esperanto. Ejjina is claustrophobic. She enjoys simple meals like fish, salad and fresh bread, and fruit juices. Her alcoholic beverage of choice is Barabeer. She has bank accounts with the Royal Bank of Baraben Prime, Central Bank of Orsimo and BuTani Corp Banking. She owns a three storey house in her home town of Golding with a boat house and a yacht called the Dream of the Seas, a log cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range and an apartment in Resolute. Appearance Ejjina is over average height and an athletic build after growing up running and swimming daily. She enjoys playing football, kickboxing and these have furnished her with a powerful and slender physique. She has long dark hair and brown eyes, and olive skin. As of 314AE she has the Quad tattoo on the back of her left hand. Style Ejjina's style is simple, comfortable and laid back. She enjoys wearing shorts or drawstring trousers, trainers, and simple t-shirts. Some of her favourites are: *an old battered Quetico City Panthers away shirt (mainly white with some purple) *A "Warhammer" t-shirt (white with balck writing) *A "Camp Berlinsberg Graduate" t-shirt She wears a silver Aqua-Indian ring on a chain around her neck at all times. She found it in an archeological dig in Baraben Prime's sourthern polar regions with her mothers university as she was working on as an intern. It belonged to an Aqua-Inidan princess who had died trying to find new shelter for her people, but they never found her name. Ejjian wears it to remind herself what she is fighting for, her world, her loved ones and to live up to the idealised image of "the Princess." She always wears her Way-an, which has a kilij like curved balde on top of a rapier like guarded handle, it gives off a blue fame. 'Awards ' Legion of Honour - For actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE (awarded before she joined Star Command, only 10th time this has happened in history.) Royal Order of the Knights of Baraben Prime - was named a Dame for her actions against Pirates on the Spaceway Phlorentine whilst abard the Ziwyggl in 314AE and then promoted to Duchess for her actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE. Basic Training Ribbon - For completing Basic Training Small Arms Expert Ribbon - Awarded for showing expert level small arms skills. Basic Training Honour Graduate Ribbon (Gold Award) - Awarded for finishing top of her class at Basic Training, one of only 3 Honour Graduates in a field of 408.